heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nakita Agents
She draws in the cool night air in long painful gasps. No amount of training at the agency could have prepared her for this. Mind racing, the young Nakita Agent nervously rolls a metallic cylinder between her thumb and forefinger. It’s a slick little device -- a close range laser cleverly disguised as a tube of glossy red lipstick. “Chrissy!” Her fellow agent, Kimberly, calls to her in a hushed voice. Chrissy looks up and meets the eyes of her ally. The bond between Nakita agents is so strong that they rarely need words to communicate. A squadron of Gorillinators is pinned under heavy fire from one of those Deathwalkers. Chrissy clicks her tongue to signal Angela, the third Nakita, 2 meters down the ruined wall they're jokingly calling cover. A sudden hand gesture and her teammates are over the wall firing on the towering machine. On cue, Chrissy throws smoke powder from behind the wall, then moves to aid in the Gorillinator’s retreat. There will be another day for victory. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 6 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 120 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Smoke Powder 13': When any Nakita Agent you control, or any figure you control that is adjacent to any Nakita agent you control, is targeted for a normal attack from a non-adjacent opponent, you may roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 13 or higher, all Nakita Agents you control, and all figures you control that are adjacent to those Nakita Agents, no longer have any visible hit zones for the duration of the targeting figure’s turn. *'Engagement Strike 15' If an opponent’s small or medium figure moves adjacent to a Nakita Agent, roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 15 or higher, the opponent’s figure receives a wound. Figures may only be targeted as they move into engagement with a Nakita Agent. *'Gorillinator Movement Bonding': Before taking a turn with Nakita Agents, you may move 3 Gorillinators you control up to 7 spaces each. Synergy *'Gorillinator Movement Bonding': Gorillinator Units Gorillinators *Laglor: Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura As Vydar units with a range greater than 4, Nakita Agents may benefit from Laglor’s Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura. Behind the Game The Nikita Agents were inspired by She-Spies/Charlie's Angels type characters. The Gorillinator Movement Bonding was added to their abilities to help boost the sales of Gorillas and Hounds which were failing due to uninteresting sculpts and insufficient stats. Re-rolling After Failed Attempt If a figure with Double Attack is targeting the Nakita Agents, or any figures near at least one Nakita Agent, and you do not roll 13+ for Smoke Powder. Can you re-roll for Smoke Powder on the figures second attack? Yes! The wording for Smoke Powder states that if it is successful, the figures do not have any hit zones for the duration of the targeting figures turn which would include the second attack. However, if the first roll for Smoke Powder is unsuccessful, once the figure is re-targeted with the second attack of the double attack you would be able to roll for smoke powder again! (Hasbro FAQ) Defending Against a Squad Does Smoke Powder block Line of Sight for an entire squad that attacks the Nakita Agents, or just 1 attacking figure from that squad? What happens if the Agents do not roll for Smoke Powder on the first attack from a squad? When the next figure from that squad targets them, do they get to roll again? The Nakita Agent's card says "For the duration of the targeting figure's turn". When a squad takes a turn, they move together, and then they attack together. That attacking figure's/squad's turn isn't over until all figures from that squad have attacked. In other words, as soon as a Nakita Agent rolls for Smoke Powder against a squad figure and is successful, it takes effect for the rest of the turn for that squad. The other figures in that squad would be unable to attack affected figures unless they were adjacent to a Nakita Agent, or any adjacent figure covered under the smoke powder. However, if the first roll for Smoke Powder is unsuccessful, once the figure is re-targeted (targeted being the key word) with the second squad figure attack, you would be able to roll for smoke powder again! (Hasbro FAQ) Using Movement Enhancements When using the Gorillinator Movement Bonding, can the Gorillinator’s movement be enhanced by anything like roads, or auras to increase the amount of spaces it can move? No. That is a static move value. The 3 Gorillinators that you choose to move may move up to 7 spaces each, but cannot move any further. (Hasbro FAQ) ‘Targeting’ Figures For an Attack If I ‘target’ a Nakita Agent, (or any figure adjacent to a Nakita Agent), and they successfully roll Smoke Powder, can I target another figure not adjacent to a Nakita Agent and attack them? Yes. Before attacking a Nakita Agent, (or adjacent figure), with a normal ranged attack, you must first declare that you are targeting that figure. If Smoke Powder is successfully rolled, you may then target and attack any other figure within range. Moving adjacent to an Agent, after successful Smoke Powder roll, on the same turn A Nakita Agent I control was targeted for a normal ranged attack, (by a member of my opponents ranged squad), and I successfully rolled for Smoke Powder 13. My opponent then targets a Deathreaver, rolls the attack dice, and misses. After rolling defense dice, I "Scatter" the same Deathreaver adjacent to a Nakita Agent. Can that Deathreaver be targeted for another attack by the other attacking squad members? No. The Deathreaver "Scattered" adjacent to a Nakita Agent who has no available hit zones because of Smoke Powder 13. Since the effects of Smoke Powder last the duration of the attacking squads turn, the Deathreaver no longer has any valid hit zones until the attacking squads turn is over. Strategy With the Nakita Agents, you have a useful ranged squad. The reason they are generally drafted is to get the Gorillinators to height, and to protect them with the "Smoke Powder 13" ability. Their 6 range and their average attack of 3 makes them useful on their own. Get these figures on height, and watch as your opponent's army falls. These figures can also act as an extra line of defense for key figures in your army (Such as Saylind, Kelda, Raelin, etc.). Just place one next to the figures you want to protect, and you have a 40% chance that they will be safe, not even factoring in the figures normal defense! Category:Vydar Category:Human Category:Unique Squad Category:Thora's Vengeance